


Thunder

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, eleven-year-old kiss, kiddos afraid of thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re eleven and ten when they discover that neither one of them is a fan of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I get all of the good ideas from my friend! I just somehow spit words onto a document and try to make things cute!! For [Jessie,](https://twitter.com/oscitate) because the idea at for this at 7am was hers!! Also for [sharrkans](https://twitter.com/sharrkans) cause she likes Kuroo/Kenma a lot and her art makes me doki.

They’re eleven and ten when they discover that neither one of them is a fan of thunderstorms, both nearly jumping out of their skin when the first bit of thunder sounds outside and the rain that had been a soft pat-pat on the windows for the better part of the afternoon turning into a loud downpour. Kenma drops the controller and his on-screen player stops moving almost as quickly as he does. Kuroo watches Kenma’s hands shake, tries to slow his own rapidly-beating heart, and he knows why. They had talked about fears when they first met, but neither of them had mentioned this one out of fear, ironically, of sounding silly.

Kuroo moves close to Kenma’s side before he can think of a more appropriate course of action, and is pulling him up to his feet and back down onto Kuroo’s bed, wrapping blankets and his arms around Kenma’s small body. He has never felt such a strong desire to protect something before, but seeing Kenma tremble the way he is felt as if he was being wronged personally. This boy was only allowed to smile in Kuroo’s presence, and, though he was equally as afraid of the light and sounds shaking his small house, protecting Kenma seemed so much more vital.

“Th-thank y-...” Kenma tries, looking up at Kuroo from their nest of blankets, pillows, Kuroo’s sweater wrapped around Kenma’s shoulders. He looks like a spooked kitten. Kuroo tightens his hold on Kenma’s waist, grounding them both.

The older of the two offers Kenma a shy smile, which slowly grows into an all around beaming grin, his heart swelling as he tries to play superhero and succeeds. Kenma offers the smallest of smiles in response, hiding his face in Kuroo’s chest when the thunder makes itself known again. Kuroo shifts down so they’re both lying on their sides, Kenma’s forehead level with Kuroo’s nose.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Kuroo tells him, rubbing his back under the blankets. “It’ll pass soon!”

Kenma whimpers out a tiny ‘okay,’ and looks up at his friend while still gnawing on his lower lip. He’s going to bruise it, Kuroo thinks, pouts, if only for a moment, and leans down to press their lips softly together, Kenma immediately releasing his hold on his own. Kuroo had seen this so many times, he knew what kissing was! It was something you do when you like someone and don’t want to see them get hurt. Kenma’s cheeks are red when he pulls back, and Kuroo snickers softly.

“You’re blushing, Kenma! It looks kinda cute on you.” Kuroo tells him.

Kenma starts, lips parted slightly, and turns his head to hide his face in the pillow, the storm sounding further away outside. “Whatever.”

 


End file.
